Your Wish Is My Command
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: "But you like this, don't you? You want me to do this, Subaru."


_** Your Wish Is My Command **_

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I'm Clamp in disguise.

**Warning(s):** Might be uncomfortably explicit for some. It's intended to make you slightly uncomfortable. Slightly more aggressive Subaru than, perhaps, is warranted.

**A/N:** I wasn't going to share this, but there's such a shortage of PWP for this pairing that it's astounding.

...

Subaru is delicious when he tries to fight back, Seishirou decides. Mostly because he's really not fighting back at all _(just like a canary that's trying to escape out of a cage that's got no iron bars)._

"Let me go," he's saying, his wrists struggling weakly against the handcuffs (though he could free himself oh so easily -). His shirt is gone, left scattered somewhere on the ground, and his pants are pooling around his ankles. Subaru's shivering – a sheen of sweat covers his back, and his ass is high in the air, waiting –

_(All for Seishirou, just for Seishirou.)_

And Seishirou chuckles as he leans forward to press a kiss against the nape of the other man's neck. "Why should I? You _want_this," he whispers into Subaru's ear, chuckling as Subaru shivers.

"Shut u—_ngh_."

Seishirou slips a finger inside of Subaru's puckered hole, smiling a bit as Subaru yelps – it's tight and hot inside as Seishirou twists his finger, and Seishirou can imagine just how tight and good it'll feel once he really enters him -

"_Fuck_," Subaru gasps, and he hisses when Seishirou adds another finger. "It h-hurts. Stop." His voice is shaky, but, no, it's not despair.

_(Just a weak protest that isn't a protest at all.)__  
><em>  
>Seishirou doesn't stop, but grips Subaru's hardening cock instead, starting to pump slowly; he hears an intake of breath and another '<em>fuck<em>' rolling from Subaru's lips all too easily. "Language, Subaru-kun." He laughs a bit, thoroughly delighted and pumps a bit faster, but still not fast enough.

This is really amusing.

He didn't know Subaru could be so ... vulgar. But then again, he never imagined that Subaru would be turned on by this either, that Subaru would be like _this_: Panting heavily, his cock hard, and his hips actually thrusting against Seishirou's fingers.

Seishirou lets go of the other's cock, smiling a bit when he hears a moan of protest from Subaru, and touches one of his nipples, circling it gently with his finger. Subaru's nipple hardens in a matter of a few minutes.

"_Ah_—don't –" Subaru moans out, and Seishirou regrets that he can't see his face (he must be flushed, oh so deliciously flushed).

"But you like this, don't you? You want me to do this." And yes, Subaru really wants _this_. He wants to be fucked hard.

And Seishirou has never been one to say 'no' to so tempting an offer.

Removing his fingers from Subaru's hole, Seishirou unzips his own trousers and, once he's ready, positions himself at Subaru's entrance, his cock pressing, ready to thrust in –

But not yet. Not yet. "Tell me, Subaru-kun. Tell me," Seishirou whispers again, his teeth nibbling the outer shell of Subaru's ear, "how much you want me –"

"_Fuck you_," Subaru answers, but there's a note of frustration in his voice. He's breathing heavily too.

Seishirou smiles. "Language, Subaru-kun – and your wish is my command -" And then, he pushes his cock inside with no warning at all – Subaru lets out another yelp - burying himself to the hilt in one smooth move. "Though I guess it's you who's being fucked." And with that, he pulls out, only to slam back in. Rinse and repeat.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

And Subaru – he's not protesting, not protesting at all, but just moaning loudly: _'ngh'_ and '_ahh_' escaping his mouth in quick succession, and he's clenching around Seishirou's cock, tight walls pulling him in deeper whenever he pushes back inside.

_So tight._

_So hot._

Seishirou doesn't think he's ever had a better fuck.

(Not quite like this, never someone this pliant and willing -)

And it's good, it definitely feels good to thrust inside of Subaru, hear the bed creaking as he does so, and Subaru just moan louder (_a yes, yes_ and _please, Seishirou-san-_ on his lips now).

And it feels good too when Seishirou comes right inside of Subaru, and Subaru follows soon after, not even needing Seishirou's hand (he likes to be fucked rough that much -).

It feels good to remove the handcuffs and pull a sweaty and shivering Subaru close to him, feels good to press a kiss against his not so resisting lips. It even feels good to fall asleep like that, with Subaru in his arms and the smell of sex filling the room.

So good that Seishirou can't help but look forward to such an event again.

...


End file.
